


Our Stars Were Written, But Never Shone

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Watching Over Each Other, Or Sex in the Watchpoint [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: Jack wanted to believe that Gabriel never would, but now he was going to kill him like only a best friend could.





	Our Stars Were Written, But Never Shone

**Author's Note:**

> the ones we love hurt us the most

      The mission was simple: infiltrate one of Talon's minor headquarters, use Winston's hacking device to upload a filler virus that would overload their systems, then take any info they could find and leave. Easy.  
      Or at least, it would've been, had Jack not allowed himself to be blindsided by that hacker girl and dragged away from his team.  
      When he woke up, it was close to morning. He was still inside the warehouse, only in a room he didn't recognize—not that he would intimately know the ins and outs of the warehouse. Regardless, he pressed the call button on the earpiece built into his visor, hearing nothing but static; did it get broken when that girl hit him over the head with her gun? Taking off his visor, he examined the earpiece, swearing under his breath at the sight of the delicate electronics busted and the wires hanging out of the casing—great. "Why didn't she just kill me?" He grumbled, reattaching his visor and standing up.  
      When he picked up his gun, he found it void of ammo, his ammo belt gone from around his waist and arm and the spare that he'd hid in his back thigh pocket destroyed from when he'd been knocked out. So now, not only was he unable to call for help, he was almost entirely defenseless, save for his knife and hand-to-hand combat training. But even then, what would that do against bullets? "What'd you get yourself into this time, Jack?" He laughed pathetically, rubbing his head with one hand and unsheathing his knife with the other. Stance defensive, he headed out into the dark hallway, walking slowly towards the main hall that he'd been in with Lena, Lúcio, and Hanzo—they were gone now, and so was all the tech they'd brought with. Had they looked for him? Did they even know he was gone? Well, obviously, they must've, as he'd been the leader of the mission and had been gone for at least six hours by this point. Angela would want to know why he hadn't come back and would send a team to come look for him. At most, they were already here. At least, they'd be here soon. He just had to find a secure location to wait in until that time came. No need to worry, Jack, he reassured himself.  
      Holstering his gun, he looked around the room he was in, seeing nothing but moss-covered bricks, rotting beams, and garbage. It smelled old and appeared to be entirely empty—looks like they skipped out once they realized their base was compromised. It'd be safe here, then. As he rested back on his butt against the terminal in the middle of the room, the sound of fabric billowing in the wind echoed around him, an unholy laugh bouncing off every surface; Jack held up his knife and did a 360, eyes scanning all corners with his visor for who or what was in the room with him. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear something moving, just out of his sightline—classic Reaper clues. Without his gun, he was useless against Reaper's sawed-offs, and his knife pointless when he went into wraith form, so he had no real choice but to run. Kicking into high gear, he made a beeline for the front entrance, slamming into it and rattling the chains that held it closed. _Fuck._ "It's not a coincidence that this place is empty, you know," Reaper's ghostly voice rattled Jack to his bones, that edge of familiarity turning his blood ice cold. He didn't want to stick around to see the body that matched the voice, so he turned around and dashed into the hallway he'd originally come from, flying through the first doorway he came across and slamming the door shut, locking it then scrambling into the rusted closet at the far corner of the room.  
      He stood holding the door closed, breathing heavily but trying to control it, feeling the sweat bead then run down his forehead, the dampness making his body tacky and hair stick to his skin. Adrenaline had his heart pounding against his ribs, fear gripping him like ice to metal, causing every little noise to make him jump slightly; no one but Reaper had this effect on him, even when he had his finger on the trigger of his pulse rifle and his tactical visor was at full power—death didn't scare him however, it was the harbinger that did.  
      Outside of the closet, he heard the unmistakable sound of Reaper's shotguns shooting something wooden and metallic, two slams sounding out, followed by Reaper's gravelly voice saying with a condescending laugh, "You can't hide from me, Soldier, you should know that." His boots stomped against the concrete floors, not heading directly for him but instead walking around.  
      Jack backed away from the doors and glued himself to the back of the closet, willing himself to calm down; he doesn't know where you are yet, Jack, maybe if you keep quiet he won't—  
      Those heavy boots stopped in front of him and Jack had never felt his heart drop more heavily to his feet than it did in that moment.  
      When the doors began to open, he kicked them outwards, sending Reaper flying backwards away from him; Jack stumbled out, managing to find his footing and sprinting past him out into the hall, glancing over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He wasn't, relief calming his nerves and making his tunnel vision diminish slightly. At the end of the hall was another exit door, only this one wasn't locked and fell open easily, Jack almost tripping but regaining ground and continuing on across the courtyard to the barbwire fence. It was electrocuted, he knew, but it was so old that it took a full four seconds to fully activate before doing any damage, so, quick as he could, he grabbed onto the chain link, pressed one foot to the fence, and vaulted himself over, managing to avoid the barbs and land without hurting himself too much. His shoulder ached somewhat, but he didn't have time to think about that right now.  
      The warehouse they'd gone to was located on the outskirts of Kimhae in South Kyongsang, near the shopping district. He could see the bright neon lights and the bustling of people, but most importantly, he could see _safety_ and ran straight for it, making for the nearest shop. Inside, he shuffled up to the cashier behind the counter and asked, "Do you speak English?"  
      The cashier furrowed her brows. "뭐?"  
      Great. Jack held his hand up to his head in the motion for calling someone and said, "Phone? Can I use your phone?"  
      She pointed at herself, her eyes widening. "내 번호를 원해?"  
      Jack heard the word "number" and frowned. "Number?"  
      The cashier smiled, her cheeks reddening and hand coming up to tuck her chestnut hair behind her ear. Jack was starting to get the feeling they weren't on the same page. Looking around, he saw a younger guy standing near the shelf to his right and tapped him on the shoulder, questioning once he was facing him, "Do you speak English?"  
      "Yeah." The guy answered.  
      "Can you ask her if I can use her phone?"  
      "Just use mine,"  
      He was handed the guy's cell, Jack thanking him before he pulled up the dial screen and input Hana's number—it was the only one he knew by heart as the tiny mech girl had forced him to keep saying it out loud until he could remember it. He pressed call and put the phone up to his ear, the ringing almost comforting.  
      After a few rings, she answered. "여보세요?"  
      "Song, it's Soldier." Jack said in a rushed tone, cupping the phone's mic with his hand.  
      "Soldier?" Jack heard rustling, then her distant voice. "Hey! I got Soldier on the phone! Doctor Ziegler!"  
      "Hana, listen to me, Reaper's after me. I need you to send a team to come get me as soon as you can. Trace this call, I'll be waiting here,"  
      "Did you say Reaper is after you? Lucky! I wanted to 1v1 him!"  
      "Did you hear what I said?" Jack snapped. "I don't have any ammo! This isn't a fight I can win!"  
      "No fair! That's cheating! Oh, Mr. Gorilla said to tell you that Genji and Zenyatta are on their way."  
      "Tell him I said thanks. Soldier out,"  
      Jack hung up the phone and gave it back to the owner, who was giving him a very confused look and was holding his phone like it was contaminated. "Thank you." Jack told him, then ran out of the store, dipping into the alley behind it and resting against the building, sliding down onto his butt and dropping his head. Now he just had to wait.  
      He'd only been resting about a minute or so when motion in front of him caused him to recoil, holding out his knife and lifting his head; Reaper stood in front of him, arms crossed and head tilted to the side, looking down at him. He didn't have his guns, but Jack knew better than to trust that. "You've become more of a coward over the years, Jack," He said, standing completely still. "Who knew the almighty vigilante would be hiding from a villain like me?"  
      "You know as well as I do that this isn't a fair fight." Jack spat, leaning back a little and tensing his arm when Reaper dropped down onto his haunches, elbows resting on his knees.  
      "I've never been one to play fair," He reached out and took Jack's knife slowly, Jack furrowing his brows at the sensuality in the action. "Although, seeing you so scared of me, I have to admit, is almost..." He sucked in air through his teeth, his voice when he spoke next sending chills up and down Jack's spine, _"Arousing."_  
      "You're sick, Reaper," Jack said in a harsh tone, growling when Reaper began to laugh.  
      "Don't I know it. That's what happens when you're dead. But I'm sure you know that, don't you, Jack?"  
      "I'm _nothing_ like you."  
      "Perhaps," Reaper crawled forward on his hands and knees, like a predator, the incessant blankness of his mask sparking something dark in Jack's chest, his heart pounding in his ears the closer he got to him. Once he was almost in his lap, he grabbed him by the jaw of his visor, holding his head in place. "A dead man walking is still a dead man. We're both in the same boat here, always have been, ever since we met aaall those years ago."  
      Gritting his teeth, Jack whipped his head free of Reaper's grasp, digging his fingers into the soft ground beneath him. "What do you want from me, Gabriel? Why are you here? I don't have anything of value to give you, unless you're waiting for my transportation to get here so you can hijack it,"  
      "If I wanted to get to Gibraltar I would've done it already. No Jack, what _I_ want..." A single clawed finger pressed the button on each side of Jack's visor and flicked it off, revealing his face, expression glaring and full of hatred. "...is you,"  
      "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
      Instead of answering, Gabriel snatched up Jack's wrists and took them into one hand, pinning them to the wall above his head while his other hand reached down and unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants, yanking down the zipper before pulling his pants and underwear off him in one smooth motion; Jack's eyes shot open wide and he began to thrash, kicking out his legs and wriggling his arms to try and free them from their restraints. No such luck. "No," He said in a kind of strained voice, "Gabriel, you wouldn't," His mind began to race with nothing but the same thought over and over: _this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening._  
      Gabriel didn't say anything, merely unzipped his pants—Jack wasn't aware there was even a zipper to be undone—and removed his dick from its confines; it was already half-hard, the skin a greyish dark brown, its shape one that Jack was all too familiar with. Just the sight of it brought back memories that he wished to stay hidden—even now, in this moment, his body ached for it. Maybe he was a little fucked up, after all. "I wonder if you still remember me," Gabriel commented, lifting Jack's body into his lap, "They say your body never forgets the touch of your lover. That might not ring true if you're both dead, though."  
      Jack was shaking, his thighs trembling as Gabriel positioned his hips over his cock, prodding at his unprepared entrance a little. Biting back his tears, he steadied his voice and snarled, "If you're gonna do this without loosening me, at least use some fucking lube,"  
      "Right," Gabriel slid out from under Jack and sat up on his knees, jerking him forward by his wrists so that his face was in his crotch, nudging him with his waist. "Better get it all slicked up, then."  
      Jack eyed the dick with slight worry; on one hand, he wanted to bite it right off and spit it in Gabriel's smug face, but on the other, his inability to turn down a challenge had him wanting this to be the best blowjob Gabriel had or will ever have, just to spite him—in the end, that part won out. Mentally cracking his knuckles, he took the surprisingly warm tip into his mouth and startled to suckle, flitting his tongue over the slit, then pressing it flat to the underside as he slowly sucked in the entire shaft, imitating the sensation of fucking something. He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel grunting low in his throat, smirking inwardly at getting him to make a noise—however quiet it may have been, it was a reaction regardless. Quickening his pace, he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around it and grating the sides of the shaft against the sharp edges of his molars and canines; Gabriel groaned and fisted his claws in Jack's hair, gripping tight and pushing his head down further onto him, hissing in his satanic voice, "Fuck, you—" He thrusted into Jack's mouth, Jack gagging at the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat. "You're really taking this seriously,"  
      In response, Jack took him fully into his throat, gagging and convulsing his throat around his cock to pull more sounds from him. Gabriel growled, his claws digging into the skin of his wrists and scalp, drawing little droplets of blood from each point of contact. "Are you—nnh, are you trying to, make me come so I won't fuck you?"  
      Again, Jack didn't say anything, instead pulling off and slobbering down to his balls, popping them past his lips and sucking on them softly. After a second, he spit them out, licking his lips to free them of the saliva that had strung itself from Gabriel's cock to them. He looked up at him, tongue hanging out of his mouth, spit and precum slathered over his mouth and dripping from his tongue. Just from the way Gabriel was breathing, Jack could tell he did a good job. "Well," Gabriel said in a huff, "Just for that, Jack, I'll loosen you up a little."  
      Jack wanted to say thanks, but that would make it seem like he wanted this—even if there was a part of him deep inside that did, he wasn't about to admit it. The... person, doing this to him, wasn't the Gabriel he used to know. It was Reaper, and Jack wasn't going to allow himself to be pulled into his little fucking game. Not this time, you fucking asshole.  
      Speaking of assholes, Gabriel was starting to work on his, using Jack's own fingers to fuck himself open instead of his own. Saliva wasn't the most astounding lube in the world, but it did the job, getting the four fingers Gabriel had shoved up inside him in without too much pain—better than having his rectum torn. After having had sex with Reinhardt on a semi-regular basis (usually every other night thanks to his medication), his body was used to such large intrusions, but even he wouldn't be able to handle an entire dick at once without some kind of prep, which didn't last very long nor did it feel all that great. Now fairly relaxed, he let himself be manipulated about until he was positioned above Gabriel's dick, the anticipation anxiety-inducing, causing Jack's limbs to tremble. Not very carefully, he was lowered onto the awaiting cock, its hard wetness pushing his insides apart the further it slid in; when he was fully seated, his head began to spin from the feeling, Gabriel's cock curving perfectly into his prostate, and it was like his consciousness suddenly knew who was inside him. Everything began to work double-time, all his hormones skyrocketing and brain going completely numb from the pleasure that wracked his body all at once. His dick grew hard nearly instantly and he moaned, his hips rocking subconsciously. "See? I knew you'd like it," Gabriel said, the prideful smirk in his voice all too obvious. "Your body never forgets."  
      Jack was too overwhelmed to respond, all cognitive function focused on riding the cock he knew so well, could never possibly hope to replace, their fit so perfect that it was like they were made for each other. He cried out at Gabriel punching his prostate, dipping his brows and arching his back with each delicious thrust—God, he'd missed this. It was like an ache in his soul was finally being soothed, a hole in his heart filling with _Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel,_ two halves of a whole coming together for the first time in what felt like centuries. Jack writhed and clung to him, wrapping around him like he was the last thing he'd ever touch, fucking himself on his dick and basking in the glorious groans and croons that Gabriel was releasing. He'd never heard anything more beautiful in his life.  
      Gabriel's hands were too rough, scratching instead of caressing and grabbing where he should've held, but Jack couldn't find it in his mind to care, not when it was Gabriel, not when they were together, not when he felt satiated for the first time since he'd put on that visor and was declared legally dead. "Gabe... Gabriel..." He moaned, holding Gabriel's cloak like a lifeline.  
      All he got in response was a growl, Gabriel bucking his hips up into him so hard Jack was almost dislodged. Jack pulled back to look him in the face, holding the sides of it and begging, "Take o-off the mask, please. Please, Gabriel,"  
      "You're supposed to hate me for this. You're—" Gabriel keening cut himself off, his head rolling back some. "Not s-supposed to enjoy this."  
      "It's you, Gabe," Jack said, strung out. "Even now, even in death, i-it'll always be you. Nothing..." He shook, stuttering, bowing outwards, "N-no-nothing you can ever do, w-will change who you really are. My Gabriel, my angel,"  
      Reaching up, Gabriel ripped his mask off, revealing his ashen brown face and the many scars criss-crossing it, his greying, dark hair wild, the whites of his eyes black and the irises red—his goatee had lots of grey and white in it, but it was still the same. It was still him, the man he'd fallen in love with on his first day of training when he was 18. He'd never looked more beautiful. "How could you forgive me when this is all I am?" Gabriel asked, that steely expression breaking apart, giving way to pleasure.  
      "Because," Jack pressed their foreheads together, "all you are is all I'll ever need you to be."  
      He kissed him, and they both came, feeling his climax in every inch of his body, as though every cell was bursting all at once.  
     When he came down, he was alone, the only evidence of anything even having happened being the cum dripping from his ass and the multiple cuts and bruises he could sense riddling his skin.  
      His throat burned and tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn't let himself cry until he'd dressed and put his visor back on, holding his face in his hands as he wailed endlessly, uselessly, only stopping when he passed out where he sat.

+

      The ceiling of the infirmary was the first thing Jack saw when he awoke, and an incredible amount of aches and pains the first thing he felt once his sense of touch returned to him. Kind of groggy, he sat up, holding his head in an attempt to lessen the pounding migraine that resulted in him doing so. He looked around to find Angela sitting beside him, writing on a clipboard, as well as... Hanzo, strangely enough, though he was asleep. "Angela," He said, clearing his throat of phlegm when it came out as a whisper and trying again. "Angela."  
      Angela lifted her head, smiling sweetly. "Jack, hello. How are you feeling?" She asked, standing from her chair.  
      "Fine, I suppose. What's Hanzo doing here?"  
      Angela began to scan him as she spoke, picking up her Caduceus staff and shooting him with a healing stream while doing so. "He came to see you after we brought you in. He was reading a book when he fell asleep,"  
      That was... weird. He and Hanzo weren't all that close, so why he'd want to see him he didn't know. However, that wasn't the main issue right now, as Angela clearly knew as she asked, setting her staff aside, "You may not want to talk about this, Jack, but I need to know what happened before we found you. There was..." She paused briefly, rubbing her hands over each other, "Semen, in your rectum, and obvious trauma to the area as well as all over your body. What did—"  
      "Reaper did that," Jack told her, forcing the name out of his throat and past his lips. "He cornered me and did that. That's it."  
      "Do you need to discuss it with someone?"  
      "No," Jack swung his legs over the side of the berth and stood up, limping a little. "I'll be fine,"  
      Before he could be questioned any further, he hobbled away, rubbing a hand over his face and making for his own room and bed, wishing to be put to sleep or knocked out or something, anything, as long as it didn't involve thinking about what transpired. That in and of itself was worse enough as it is—he didn't need to be thinking about it.  
      There were other things to worry about a lot worse than that.


End file.
